tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring in the New Year
Ring in the New Year! was a fixed date quest which started on the 28th of December 2012 to celebrate the release of the film The Hobit. It consisted of six parts and lasted 3 days. It is a ruby based. Ring in the New Year (1/6) Ring_in_the_year_1.jpg|Step 1 Quest Screen Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 1 Reward Screen Challenge: First of all, we need some sort of attraction to draw people here for our New Year's Eve party *Clear out the pirates: defeat 4 (this step can be skipped for 20 rubies). *Build the Spa (14 rubies, takes 6 hrs to build, collect 118,656 coins every 8 hours). *Send party invites (collect from 25 homes). Reward: * 10 rubies and * 2009 coins. Top of Page Ring in the New Year (2/6) Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 2 Quest Screen Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 2 Reward Screen Challenge: People are streaming in for our spa and party, but where are we going to keep them all? *Upgrade the Spa for more appointments. *Build the new year hotel for more housing (9 rubies, 2 hs to build - this is a merchant size house). *Send Phillip on 2 short voyages to find food. (This can be skipped for 15 rubies). Reward: * 250 pearls and * 2010 coins. Top of Page Ring in the New Year (3/6) Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 3 Quest Screen Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 3 Reward Screen Challenge: The new year is almost upon us! We better find a way to let people know... *Build the New Year's Ball to alert people (a decoration, 7 rubies, 5 hrs to build). *Do 3 mermaid searches to remind them (any type of search). *Build an Ice Cannon to sound a reminder (a crafting, 10 snowballs, 15 rubies, 1 basic cannon, 5 seconds to craft). Reward: * 15 sapphires and * 2011 coins. Top of Page Ring in the New Year (4/6) Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 4 Quest Screen Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 4 Reward Screen Challenge: Well that cannon fire certainly got people prepared for a huge event...so you better deliver! * Find one canvas to make the best outfit. (This can be skipped for 10 rubies). * Get 200 pearls for top-notch jewels (this can be skipped for 10 rubies). * Craft cash for pearls for spending money (costs: 500 pearls, 1 coin and 10 wood, takes 4, 6 or 8 hours to craft depending on your game). Reward: * 5 emeralds and * 2012 coins. Top of Page Ring in the New Year (5/6) Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 4 Quest Screen Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 4 Reward Screen Challenge: Yes, you sure do look nice now, but I meant you need to have the PARTY ready! *Collect 3 times from the Sugar Mill for sweets ( this can be skipped for 15 rubies). *Build the champagne maker for proper drinks (costs 29 rubies, 5 hrs to build, collect 171,390 coins every 8 hours). *Collect 2 times from the Fishing Pond for the meal (this can be skipped for 10 rubies). Reward: * 2 black pearls and * 2013 coins. Top of Page Ring in the New Year (6/6) Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 4 Quest Screen Placeholder Photo.jpg|Step 4 Reward Screen Challenge: Hurry! Hurry! We've got just a few hours before the New Year comes! *Do a mermaid search for their songs (any type of search). *Get the New Year Party house to PARTY! (12 rubies, 2 hrs to build - this is a merchant sized house). Reward: *Party Ship. Top of Page Category:Quests